An Unexpected Love
by fuera
Summary: from the time kagome fell down the well to the present day kagome and inuyashas relationship had taken a turn down a long road and when she got to the end she was not where she thought she would be but then again half way down that said road she had made a friend in the most unlikliest of persons.
1. New Love

Kagome Point Of View

**_Seshomaru Point Of View_**

A Unexpected Love

Chapter 1

~Knew Love~

I sat in a small clearing against a tree stump. I was looking for Inuyasha and I had found him, but he was not off thinking like he told us he was going to go do. He was with Kikyou and from what it looked like they were in a very heated kiss. I told my self that I would not cry over him any more but the tears came any ways. Every time I would try to stop the tears would fall harder.

_**I stoped in my tracks as I smelt salt in the air along with their owner.**_

_**"Jaken take Rin home and take care of her if she tells me differnt then I will cook you for dinner, do you under stand?"**_

_**"Yes Lord Sesshomaru"**_

_**I watched Jaken and Rin walk off twords home and I turnd to go to the crying Miko. I dont under stand why I keep going to her but I do. I think I have gwron fond of the young Miko, but thats is something I would never say a loud. I walked into the clearing that she sat in,**_

_**"Miko."**_

_**I said as I walked over to her**_

_**"Oh hi. How do you always know when I need to see you?"**_

_**"Well for one you always come to this same clearing and two your crying again."**_

_**"I see"**_

_**She tried to smile but she failed. I walked to a tree and sat down with a small faint smile.**_

I looked up to see him sitting down and he was giving me his faint smile, some thing that I have gorwn very fond of.

"Why do you come and see me, a human?"

"My dear Miko have you forgoten how we started meating like this?"

"Well no I haven't"

I said at the memory.

_***Flash Back***_

_*Two years earlier, One year after neroku had been killed. 18 year old Kagome.*_

I sat in a clearing very confused.

"He asked me to stay with him but yet he still gose to see Kikyou, I just dont get him any more."

I picked up my bow and started shooting arrows at a tree.

_**I smelt tears faint but they were there, I could smell the owner of the tears as well,**_

_**"A human"**_

_**Iritated I walked twords the smell of the human and as I got closer I reconised the human to be one of the woman who travled with Inuyasha, the Miko. Hiden in the trees I watched the Miko shoot arrows at a tree. I started to move closer to the Miko so I could get a better look when an arrow flew past my head.**_

_**"I know you are there. So come out I'm in no mood to play games."**_

_**I walked into the clearing to find a saprized Miko.**_

_**"Lord Sesshomaru, why are you spying on me?"**_

_**The Miko said as she lowed her bow.**_

_**"Why do you let your gard down Miko?"**_

_**"Because we both know that if you try any thing I will just purify you and I know you dont want that Lord Sesshomaru."**_

_**I gave a gruff laugh.**_

_**"I like your sharp toung Miko."**_

_**i watched her for a minute before turning to walk away,**_

_**"Miko go back to my halfwit brother and leave my lands."**_

_**I said not looking back**_

_**"No."**_

_**She said as she sat on the stump.**_

_**"What did you say to me Wench?"**_

_**Oh that hit a sore spot.**_

_**"I knew it your just like that... that Hanyou, My name is Kagome, why do you and your brother like calling me Wench, Human, and Bitch. I will understand Miko, but Grrrrrrr."**_

_**She didn't even stan up when she took another arrow and shot the tree. On contact the tree exploded. I looked at the Miko and took a step back with out thinking.**_

_**'ok now she's pissed and I really don't want to piss her off any more than I have.'**_

_**"Never compaire me to the Hanyou. I am nothing like the Hanyou, Kagome, and why do you wish to not go pack to your pack?"**_

_**She looked up to me as I said her name and thought for a moment.**_

_**"I dont want to talk about it right now."**_

_**I watched the miko for a long moment and felt the emotions running threw her. He new something had happend between the miko and his half brother and could guess it was to due with the dead priesstes. A mile or so off he could hear Inuyasha calling along with the Slayer, the Monk, and the young fox. He would leave this matter for a later time.**_

_**"Collect your self for your friends are headed this way."**_

_**I said turning to leave pausing to take one more look at the miko before walking away and masking his aura and waited till the mikos pack found her.**_

I waited till i could hear Inuyasha and the others yelling and yelled in return. I returned to the spot the next day and the following day hoping to see sesshomaru but i didnt see him again. So I went home for a bit hoping that when I came back I would see him again. After eating I went back to the clearing but this time I found a small box sitting on the stump. I picked it up and read the tag it said Kagome, I opened it to find a neckless that was that of a satfire cresent moon on a silver chain.

"Whats this?"

I said aloud, not expecting an ansser.

"Its a gift for you."

I turned to find Sesshomaru standing againsted a tree, then he walked over to me. He took the neckless and turned me around and put it on me, then I turned back around to look at him.

"There it suites you well."

He said with a smile

"Huh wa...?"

"I must go sorry I can not stay."

And with that he left, leaving me to think about what just happend.

_***End Flash Back***_

I reached up to feel the neckless that he gave me that day,

"I see you still have it, Miko."

"Yes I do, I never take it off."

I said with a smile.

"Is that so."

He said from his spot on the ground.

"I still cant get over that you have a tail."

I said giggling.

"Oh really, do you wish to see what I can do with it?"

He said as he got up and walked over to me pulling me up into a hug. I was about to ask what he ways doing when I felt something furry against my arm.

"Oh I see now, thanks I really needed a hug."

I said as I looked up to him with a smile. Then he did the one thing I would never would have expected from him, He kissed me. As he started sucking on my bottom lip in his own way of asking for enterce, I heard Inuyasha calling for me. I pulled away some to tell him I had to go but he spoke first.

"No stay let him see. Stay with me."

I couldnt belive what I just heard, but I didnt have time to think when he kissed me again, this time when he asked I let him telling my self that I would ask him latter about it. I heard Inuyasha walk into the clearing and gasp.

"Ka... Ka... Kagome, what the hell do you think you are doing?"

I didn't want to but I had to pull away

"Yasha SIT."

I said simply still in a daze. I looked into Sesshomarus eyes they had a look that said we will finsh this latter. I nodded and looked over to Inuyasha as the spell wore off.

"What the hell Kagome, just because we get into a fight you run off and sell your self to him, thats just low Kagome."

The next thing I knew Inuyasha was being pind to the ground by Sesshomaru.

"Never Inuyasha, and I mean never talk to her like that again, do you hear me half breed."

"Stop hes not worth it."

I said as I walked over and nelt down in front of the two.

Inuyasha looked between the two. Sesshomaru looked up to me and nodded, then got up and started to walk away,

"Inuyasha the Miko has once again saved your worthless ass."

Then he was gone. We both new that he didnt go far. I looked down at Inuyasha to find him smiling, then I notice how I was sitting,

"YOU... YOU... PERVERT! SIT... SIT... SIT... YOU ASS HOLE!"

Then I ran off to were I new Sesshomaru would be, I found him not to far away.

_A/N well I have to say this one turned out better :D but as some may know I am moving all my storys to this site from soo it may take awile till I start whriting new chapter an all my storys ok i am so so so sorry for the wait but every thing is going to be fixed and redone hope you all like this one better then the last one_


	2. Mates

Kagome pov (Point Of View)

_**Seshomaru pov (Point Of View)**_

_**A Unexpected Love**_

Chapter 2

~Mates~

_**I walked away from the two just to hear my love scream**_

_**"YOU... YOU... PERVERT! SIT... SIT... SIT... YOU ASS HOLE!"**_

_**I smiled at her anger.**_

_**"My love can take care of her self I see."**_

_**I said with a laugh as I turned around just to have her jump on me. She did the one thing no one has ever done to me, knock me over. She laughted, and smiled at me. I love it when she laughs.**_

_**"And what may I ask is so funny?"**_

_**I said rising a brow her way.**_

_**"You because (giggle) I just (more giggling) knocked you ... "**_

_**I cut her off the best way I knew how, I kissed her.**_

_**"Not... one... word..."**_

_**I said growling playfully. She smiled down at me and went to lay down on my chest when I stoped her. Confused she was about to ask when I took off my ramor and laid back down on the soft moss under me. she laid down on my chest.**_

_**"Kagome, I love you."**_

_**She sat up quikly and sighed. I looked away and was about to move her when I felt her hand on my cheak. I looked up to her just to have her kiss me**_

_**"I love you to, my Fluffy"**_

_**We kissed again this time she was the one assking for entrece, I happly let her. At that moment I didnt have a care in the world, for I was the happest person in the world at that moment in time. We parted for breath**_

_**"Kagome will you... be my mate... my wife... my love?"**_

_**Then I seen the brightes smile I have ever seen.**_

_**"Oh Fluffy... yes I will!"**_

_**"My Love... My Kagome..."**_

_**"Say it again!"**_

_**"My Love... My Kagome..."**_

_**I kissed her again and befor I could stop it I felt my self rise, then the tinest of mones came from my love sitting on top of me. She pulled away and looked into my eyes.**_

_**"So Kagome, what do you want to do now. We should go and see Rin, seeing is how she is your daughter now."**_

_**At this she sat up and looked at me**_

_**"You mean to tell me I have a darghter as well as a son."**_

_**The last part was more to her self then to me**_

_**"A son?"**_

_**I said looking up to her.**_

_**She looked down to me and smiled**_

_**"Yes Shippo is my adoptiv son like Rin is your adoptiv daughter."**_

_**"Oh... I see. Rin will be happy to have some one to play with now."**_

_**"Yes she would."**_

I kissed him again and I felt his need for me.

"But I will do what ever you want to do my Fluffy."

I gave him a mistevios smile.

"Realy now"

He said with a growl. I squeaked some as hefleped us over to were I was now one the soft moss. He kissed me saying with a growl

"Mine... my Baby... Mine"

He asked and I let him. Taking his hand that was on my thigh and moving it to under my sheart and bra, he played with my nipple inbetween him thumb and finger. Trailing kisses down my neck he lifted my sheart with the hand that was under my sheart, he exsposed my brests to the air. Taking one in his mouth and the other in his hand, he sucked and played, bighting some here and there making me arch my back to give him more. I seen his tail and from what I could tell it was wagging, I smiled. I arched my back again as he pulled at my sheart trying to take it off, then he sat up and took his off then I sat up fast growling

"Whats wrong?"

"I'll kill him if he hurts Shippo..."

"Who, Inuyasha?"

I nodded and put my sheart back on and so did he

"Oh dont worry your coming with me to get him and my things then when can go to Rin, we can alway finsh this later."

I said with a smile. He smiled but then frowned

"What about the Monk and the Slayer?"

"Oh your ok, Songo knows about me seeing you and of cours that means that Miroku knows as well as Kaede."

I said getting up with him and got my things and we walked to the village, more like ran.

_**We walked to the village, thank the gods that the hut was away from the village. Then I seen the fox and Inuyasha run around the hut, I looked down to Kagome and jumped back as she was one pissed Miko.**_

_**"YASHA... "**_

_**Every one stoped what they were doing to look up to Kagome and I,**_

_**"THIS IS THE LAST STRAW! I HAVE PUT UP WITH YOU HURTING ME, BUT I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOU HURTING MY KIT ANY MORE! I HATE YOU AS MUCH AS I DO NEROKU AND KIKYOU! IF YOU LAY ONE MORE HAND ON SHIPPO, I WILL SIT YOU INTO ABLIVEON! YOU GOT ME?! SO... SIT... SIT... SIT... SIT... SIT... SIT... SIT! I HAVE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOU! BUT NO MORE I AM LEAVING AND THATS THAT YOU GOT IT!?"**_

_**You could barly hear him say a mufiled yes. I looked arould and seen that the villager had come over to see what the camotion was all about, just to see the 6 foot hole in the ground. Some of them were laughing and saying that he would never try and piss her off again, and some of them couldnt even speak at all because they were laughing so hard. I looked to the Slayer and the Monk and the old woman to find that the Slayer was hiding behind the Monk and the old woman shaking her head and the fox running to Kagome who had fire all around her.**_

_**"thats new"**_

_**I herd the Monk and Slayer say together.**_

_**'realy'**_

_**"Oh Sippo dear are you ok, you really didnt need to hear all that."**_

_**I looked to Kagome as the fire disapeard and the fox jumped into her arms.**_

_**"Yes Mommy I'm fine now!"**_

_**"Thats good go and get your things we are leaving."**_

_**"Ok mommy."**_

_**And with that the fox ran into the hut, I took this time to walk up to her**_

_**"Do you feal better now Kagome?"**_

_**"Oh I'm sorry you had to see that. But yes I feel much better now."**_

_**She said with a smile, then all of a sudden the Slayer was right by Kagome and was pulling her away**_

_**"Hello Lord Sesshomaru this will only take a sec."**_

I was talking to Sessomaru when I got pulled away from him by Songo

"Kagome did you know that you had fire all arould you?"

"Ummm no I did not, thats weird."

"Yes varry, so whats up? Why is Sesshomaru here?"

"Umm well as you heard I'm leaving..."

"So he asked you like you thought he would?!"

"Yes he did and I'm going to be going with him..."

"Shippo to I'm guessing."

"Yes, will you help me get my things?"

"Yep"

With that we walked to the hut stoping only for me to look down at Inuyasha

"SIT!"

Then we walked into the hut and got my things.

_**I watched as Inuyasha hit the ground again**_

_**'Poor guy, wait what am I saying I should be laughing at him not pitting him.'**_

_**I watched as Kagome walked back out of the hut with the fox in her arms and the Slayer next to her,**_

_**"Songo you know how to get ahold of me if need be."**_

_**"Yes I know, I'll miss you girl."**_

_**"I will miss you to Songo."**_

_**They said good by and we left. We left to my lands to my house, to our lands, our house.**_

_**"Mommy why are we with Sessomaru?"**_

_**"Well he has asked me to be his mate and I said yes."**_

(A/N) R&R


	3. The Casile

**## Kagome pov (Point Of View)**

**** Seshomaru pov (Point Of View)**

_**A Unexpected Love**_

Chapter 3

~The Casle~

~About an hour and a half later~

##

We walked into the courtyard of Sesshomaru's home just to have Rin run up to us and jump into my arms.

"Hello Rin how are you?"

"I'm fine, its so nice to see you again."

"You to Rin, would you like some one to play with?"

"Yes."

"Well Shippo will play with you now."

"Really"

"Yep"

Sesshomaru said looking down at the young girl.

"Can I mommy?"

"Yes you may dear."

I watched as Shippo and Rin ran off to go play. I looked up to Sesshomaur and took his hand and he took me inside. He showed me around and then stoped at a door

"Go look?"

I nodded and walked into the room, I gasped when I seen the room. It had a bed that at least 6 people sleep in and still have moving room, I seen that there was 3 doors and a balcony. I walked to the doors and looked in the first one to find a closet, the secont one was a wash room and the thrid one was another closet. I walked to the balcony to find that it over looked the courtyard and the front gate. I then felt two arms wrap around me. I looked up to see Sesshomaru smiling down at me,

"Do you like it?"

"Yes I do, I love it!"

I smiled up to him. I then herd a knock at the door and Sesshomaru turned around to the door

"Come in."

"Lord Sesshomaru dinner will be done soon."

"You may leave."

"Well I'm going to take a bath and then I will see you at dinner, ok Fluffy."

"Fine by me."

He said with a smile then he kissed me I pulled away right as he was about to ask for enterce, laughing I ran in to the wash room and shut the door. To get to the wash room you had to walk down a few steps, there I seen a in door hot spring. The water came in through a hole in the wall that acted like a water fall.

"Ok... I really like."

I said striping down and getting in. After I washed up, I wraped a towel around me and walked to the closet that I seen had dresses. I looked around till I found one that was midnight blue with cresent moons and stars on it, I put it on and walked out to find Sesshomaru walking in the room, then about 5 seconts later Rin and Shippo ran in as well.

"You look beautifull Baby."

Sesshomaru said walking up to me and he was bout to kiss me when Shippo and Rin jumped into my arms.

"Ya Mommy you look great."

Shippo said with a smile,

"Ya Kag... ummmm..."

"Rin you may call my mommy to."

Sesshomaru started to laught,

"And what may I ask is so funny Fluffy?"

"The kids love you and your so cute."

And with that we walked down to dinner. After dinner I took the kids out side to play before it got dark out. Rin and Shippo ran off to go play and I took a seat under a tree, I looked to the door to see Sesshomaru walking over to me.

**

I walked over to Kagome as she sat under a tree and watched the kids play.

"Kagome tell me, about the well in Inuyasha's forest."

"Oh... I forgot about that. Well you see I go throught that well to the fucher, where I am from. You see I am not from this time. Speaking of that my brithday is coming up and I told my mom that I would come home and spend the day there."

"I see, that would exsplain alot. Well in that case we shall go back in few days so you may go home to your family."

"Oh thank you Fluffy."

She said with a smile and then the kids ran up to us.

"Ok you two, its time for bed. So run up to you room and get ready for bed I will be there in a sec to tuck you in."

"Yes daddy."

They both said and they ran into the house, I got up and helped Kagome up. Then we walked into the house as well.

##

We walked inside after the kid and watched as Sesshomaru tucked them in, then we walked down the hall to our room. I walked into the closet and put on a nightgown, I walked out of the closet to find no Fluffy, so I got into bed. As I pulled to covers over me he walked in, I seen that he only had bed pants on. He walked to the bed and got in as well, pulling me to him he kissed me. He asked for enterce and I let him, and again he was on top of me pulling at my nightgown. I happly let him take off, he took my brest into his mough and sucked bitting here and there. He then trail kisses down my belly, taking a claued finger he took off my panties.

**

I took off her panties, and licked her thighs. She started to moan as I plunged my touge into her wet hot clit. She tasted so good I almost couldnt stop but I did, trailing kisses back up her belly she reached dont and fumbed with my pants telling me she wanted then off and now. I took then off and she crawled to me taking me into her mouth, she stoped right as I was about to cum. I growled at her as I crawled back on top of her draging my dick across her clit. At that she bucked her hips, then I enterd her tight clit. I kissed her to muffle a sream, for I felt skin break, I new then she was a vrgin.

"Are you ok?"

I asked not going any farther for I didn't want to hurt her,

"Yes I'm ok, I just didnt think that it would hurt so much."

She said and I nodded and contiued, carefuly though I pulled out and pushed back in. Slow at first then faster kagome bucked her hips as she and I came at the same time then I bit down on her neck drawling blood. I licked the blood away and Kagome looked up to me, I seen her eyes go from a chocolet brown to a golden brown with a small hint of red. I pulled out of her and roled to the side pulling her to me as we fell aslep in each others arms.

##

I woke the next morring to find a sleeping Sesshomaru, I got out of bed, put my gown back on, and walked to the wash room and shut the door. I looked into the mirror to see that I now had golden brown eyes with a hint of red,

"I like, I could get use to this."

I looked out the small window to see that the sun was just now staring to come up, I walked to the balcony and sat down and watched the sun come up. I must have been out there a wile for I heard Sesshomaru get up, sniff some then put his pants back on, and walk out onto the balcony.

"Why are you out here my love?"

"Oh I just watched the sun come up thats all, I couldnt sleep."

"And why is that?"

"Well I have been getting up to watch the sun coume up for a wile now, ever since you and I had been meating. It is when I do my best thinking, and know that I think about it thats when I noticed that I can controle fire as well. I guess the sun gives me strangth."

I said looking over to him as he took a seat next to me

"I see... you do have a point there you know, about the sun giving you strangth."

"Ya I know."

I said laying my head down onto his sholder.

(A/N) I know lemon well R&R :


	4. Fire Power

**## Kagome pov (Point Of View)**

**** Seshomaru pov (Point Of View)**

_**A Unexpected Love**_

Chapter 4

~Fire Power~

~Afew hours later~

**

We ate brekfast then Kagome and I went to a small clearing so she could practice her fire powers.

"Fluffy, do you think I can learn to control this new power?"

"Yes I do Baby I know you can."

I said to her as I walked to a stump and sat down. Then I watched her as she focested her energy. I seen in the palm of her hand a samll flame apear, it grew when she told it to and then it went out all of a sudden.

"Fluffy do you feel that?"

"Feel what Baby?"

##

I looked up to the edge of the clearing,

"Deamons and... and... KIKYOU!"

I said as a woman, another miko walked into the clearing. Sesshomaru didnt move for I guess he wanted to see what I would do,

"Kikyou you are on my lands, leave or I will kill you once and for all!"

"Oh these are your lands but I thoght these were Sesshomarus lan...... your eyes but... "

"Yes Kikyou we are mates. Now leave my lands before I do something I do not wish to do."

"And why is that Kagome?"

"Because, even though I wish for Inuyasha to suffer, I do not want to kill the one thing he loves."

"Realy Kagome, even after he told you he wanted you to say then came to see me. After he told you that he wanted you to stay with him. Or did you not know that he came to me the day you and Sesshomaru left. He told me that he was going to leave me for YOU, a sad exuse for a Miko."

Her voice got low and soft,

"He loved you Kagome, he loved you, and now look at what you have done to him. You have hurt him so bad, that I found him crying. I have never seen him cry for as long as I have known him he has never cryed."

"LIES... you lie to make me feel bad, well it wont work I dont care about him any more do you got that Kikyou."

Fire was all around and I had full controle of it. I shot fire at her it suronded her she sreamed and then four demons came out of the woods at me Sesshomaru tried to held but he was thrown to the side like a rag doll. I was pissed first Kikyou comes onto my lands telling me lies and now demons had just knocked out my mate. I was one Miko you did not want to fuck with at the moment, I knocked out Kikyou for I was not done talking with her, then I srounded the demons in fire with me in the middle looking at them I growled

"You demons come onto my land and hurt my mate and now you will pay I have no pasence at the moment and if you do not wish to die then you will leave and never, I mean never come onto my lands again. And tell every demone you know to stay clear of here you got that?"

They nodded and the fire was gone then they took off like a bat outa hell, saying something along the lines of crazy demon Miko

"Demon? What are they talking about?"

**

I seen demons run out of the woods after my love and then blank nothing. I woke to see a wall of fire and my love in the middle of it talking to the demones, then the fire was gone as I heard one demon saying something like crazy demon Miko. I looked to my love to find her with long silver streaks though her long black hiar and she was huvering in the air above the other Miko she was knocked out. Kagome looked to me and I seen that she, along with the silver steraks thoughout her hair, she have silverish purple strips on her cheacks and red and silver strips on her hands.

'Is this because of our mating? I have never heard of a human going though changes like this because of mating a demon, then again I have never seen a humam and a demon mate. I know that when two demon mate both the demon will have each others powers. That has to be it, but I do have to say she is really sexy now, more than she was before.'

"Fluffy are you ok, are you hurt?"

"Ummm yes I am my love I'm fine, what about you and the Miko?"

"Oh her I will take care for her."

She said with a growling. Kagome walked over to the girl as she came to,

"Kikyuo I have no need to fight with you and I do not wish to fight you."

"Kagome you... you... look like a demon but how can that be?"

"What are you talking about Kikyou?"

"Look for your self. Mirror."

A mirror apeard in front of Kagome and she took a good look at her self in the mirror. She then seen what I had seen when she looked at me mear moments before.

"But how, how is this posible, I look like a... a..."

"A demon yes, it is from becoming my mate, Kagome."

"Kagome you should go and see Inuyasha just one last time. You have been told in the profice that you would become Sesshomaru's mate and become a geart Half demaon because of it. You, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha and his mate were told to be the rulers of this lands, and rule in harmoney, but yet Sesshomaru and Inuyasha still fight and that is still to be rsolved."

The Miko known as Kikyou said as she turned to leave.

"Kikyou I have one thing I with to do for you."

"Ya and what would would that be?"

"The soul that once was losted, I now call. Return to you body and live once more. Breath, think, love, and live like you once did."

I then seen a wite light flow from Kagome to the other Miko, then the Miko fell to her knees.

"I can feel my heart beeting Again. But how I dont under stand?"

"you will stay with us till I go back to Inuyasha's forest so you may rest up and eat. There will be no questions. Then I will talk to Inuyasha then."

"But why I have tryed to kill you in the past so why help me?"

"Because Yasha still loves you from before you died and that is the least I can do for you and him."

Kagome said with a smile as she helped up the Miko, and then we walked to the casle to eat with rin and Shippo.

(A/N) R&R


	5. Talks and Serprizes Part One

**## Kagome pov (Point Of View)**

**** Seshomaru pov (Point Of View)**

_**A Unexpected Love**_

Chapter 5

~Talks and Suprises Part One~

##

We ate and Kiko couldnt get enought to eat and we laughted and talk. The next day with Shippo and Rin on Aw and Un, I, Kiko and Sesshomaru, we walked back to the Village. I walked into the village to have every one looking at me weird, then Songo walked up to me

"Kagome is that you?"

"Yes its me Songo I know I look differnt and dont worrie I'm fine and I have some one for Yasha to meet, speaking of him where is he?"

"Oh kagome you look... well cool. Inuyasha well I havent seen him but I think you may know where to look for him."

"The god tree, ok Songo take every one to the hut I will be back in a sec ok."

"Ok."

She said with a smile and left. I took Kikyou to the good tree and told her to hide her sent and wate till I called her and left to talk to Inuyasha who was under the good tree, I walked over to him for him to look up to me and jump a baout a foot in the air.

"Ka... Ka... Kagome is that you?"

"Yes Yasha its me and I know I have changed. Yasha why do you still cry you should be happy that I am now happy. And know I have some one for you to meet,"

I turnd to were I left Kikyou,

"You may come out and see him now,"

I looked back to Inuyasha as he looed up to me and then around me then he gasped,

"Yasha I know I have hurt you in the past and this is the least I could do, she is just the same as you last seen her BEFORE she died."

"Wait you mean..."

"Yes Yasha I have a heart again and I am alive."

I looked to the two as I sneaked away and heard Inuyasha get up,

"Yes thanks to Kame."

I knew then what I did was the right thing to do. I walked back to the village and found Sesshomaru, Miroku, and songo witching Rin and Shippo playing with the other kids from the village. Sesshomaru looked like he wanted to kill Miroku so I huried and walked over to them,

"Songo, Miroku how are you?"

"We are fine but I have to ask who did you bring to see Inuyasha?"

"Well... a living, breathing, Kikyou."

"What you mean she is no longer the walking dead?"

"Yes thats what i'm saying."

I said sitting down into Sesshomarus lap.

"Kagome may I ask... "

"About my eyes and markings, Miroku."

"Yes"

"Well I dont really know my self I guess its from..."

I trialed off blushing and looking down at my hands

"Mating a demon, I have heard of when demons mate they share each others powers... so i'm guessing thats whats going on right Kagome?"

Songo said looking to me seeing how uncufferble I was on the subject. I nodded then Rin and Shippo jumped into my Arms,

"Hellp you to."

"Mommy do you have to go back to your time."

"Yes Rin, I have to, but I will bring you and Shippo some thing back ok along with the usel things and some other things as well. Ok."

With that they got up and so did I,

"Dont worrie Fluffy I will be back soon ok so just stay here and try not to kill any one and you know who i'm talking about."

I said walking away

"Songo will you join me, I want to try some thing and if it works then she wont be back till I come back ok."

I said the last part more to the other than to Songo,

"Ok Kagome do I need any thing?"

"No" I said as she ran up to me.

"I have a felling with my new powers I can take you to my time."

"Umm do you think it will work?"

"I dont know, but its worth a try."

I said as we walked up to the well

"Ok you sit on that side like I am here and take my hands, then on the count of three jump in."

"Ok"

Songo said as she sat on the well wall like I was,

"And one... two... three... "

We jumped in and a purplish light suronded us and then we hit bottom,

"Are we there?"

"Yes I think we are Songo."

I said taking ahold of the ladder that I had placed into the well so I could get out. I helped Songo out and we walked to my home and inside to find Souta on the couch. He turnd around and gasped

"Sisster wow wait till I tell mom, oh and hello you must be Songo. I'm Souta."

He said with a bow,

"Hello"

And just then my mom walked around the corrner and smiled

"So you have a gest, you must be Songo, i'm well you can call me mom evey one else does. Oh Kagome, you have mated i'm guessing, Sesshomaru was it...."

She said walking back into the other room. Songo looked at me to find me blushing like mad and giggled,

"I see you tell your mom EVERYTHING."

"I looked to her and giggled to

"ya, come I want to change and then we cant go shopping for you and the others."

"Ok then"

Then we ran up to my room to change.

**

I looked over to the Monk as he sighed and watched the women from the village walk by.

"Monk why do you wish to speek with the women but dont?"

"Well every time I got to talk to them Songo apears in the back of my heaad telling me if I try any thing she'll knock me out cold, thats why."

"But the Slayer, or Songo as you call her, is not even here... and yet you are still afriad of her."

"Ya I know..."

"What is your relationship with Songo, Monk?"

"What do you mean..."

"I know you like the Slayer and she likes you but yet you still shy away from her. Being a demon I tend to know these things."

"I see... I really dont know evey time I go to talk to her she runs off and talks to some one else..."

"That is because you try and grab her ass every time she dose stay to talk to you."

I looked up to see Inuyasha and the Miko Kikyou walking to us.

"You do have a point there Inuyasha."

The Monk said looking down at him hands

"Monk you know what you should do!"

"And what is that Sesshomaru?"

Both Inuyasha and the Monk said together

"You should ask here to be your ma.... no thats not it what is it you humans say... oh yes wife. Ask her to marrie you!"

"What, ask Songo to marrie me. I dont know... what if she says no?"

"Well you wont know till you ask her. And I have a felling that she wont say no..."

"Good lord man, what has Kagome done to you, you have a heart now..."

Inuyasha said as he looked to me funny then got hit on the head by both the Miko and the Monk

"Kame also gave me this power as well, SIT!"

"no phf"

I looked up to the Miko and stated to laught for I didnt know my kagome could also give the other Miko the power to sit Inuyasha. The Monk looked to me, after jumping about a foot in the air at my laughter, and he also started to laught as well. Inuyasha sat up in his two foot hole and looked to my then the Monk and to the Miko, growled and got out of his hole to walk into the hut. The Miko, Monk, and my self followed to have the old woman look at us all,

"And what my I ask is so funny... Oh Kikyou your alive!!"

"Yes sisster I am thanks to Kagome. And whats so funny is that I also have the power to sit ..."

every one stoped what they were doing to look at Kikyou who had coverd her mouth, and then we all started to laught again

"I... also have... the power... to do that to... Inuyasha... as well... as Kagome..."

Kikyou said thought her laughter.

"I'm really going to hurt you and kagome and that old hag for even putting the damn neckless on me in the first place!"

Inuyasha said as the spell wore off. After every one had calmed down and the kids were a sleep in bad I turned to Inuyasha as he glard to the Miko and the old woman,

"Inuyasha I have some thing to ask you."

"Ok"

"What do you think Kagome would like for her birthday?"

"Well she always told me, that she wouldnt mind having a dog... but then after a bout a minut of thinking about it, she told me she all ready had one, at that time any ways, and that she said was Inuyasha."

The Monk said as he looked to me then dodge a swing from Inuyasha, I growled and the Monk stoped and so did Inuyasha for Kikyou was know standing be hind him, tapping her foot on the floor. He sat back down,

"A dog huh, well I think I will get her one then. Do you Inuyasha, think you could watch after your nice and nefw, till I come back?"

"Nice and Nefw?"

"Yes Rin and Shippo."

"Oh them yes I will."

"Good I will leave in the morrning."

##

Songo and I walked around town going into stors and buying things for every one when are hand couldnt hold any more then we headed back to my house and put every thing in my room and then sat there taking tag off every thing and puting them into my old and her new backpack, I had my mom go to the store and buy the food.

"So Songo, what is your relastionship with miroku?"

"I dont know what you mean Kagome, there is nothing between me and that letcher."

"Oh really, Songo I know you like him and I know he likes you."

"Yea if that was ture then why dose he flurt with every woman that he sees?"

"Songo he hasnt done that for tree months now or have you not noticed?!"

"Are you telling me that the letcher has not flerted with any woman for a wile now?"

"Yes Songo I am."

"Why would he stop now though?"

"Because he likes you Songo. Are you telling me you have no fellings for him?"

"Well no i'm not saying that but I dont know if I can trust him Kagome."

"well you will never know if you can trust him if you dont give him a chance."

"I see."

After my mom got home we had my brithday paryt and then songo and I had a good nights sleep and then went back out shopping for us seeing yesterday was more for the over than are selvs. Then after a long day shopping we went back to my house and had another good nights sleep, and the next day we got every thing together and went back to the futel aira. As we walked to the village to find the kids running from Inuyasha, for they must had upset him, I then seen Kikyou furesus and at the same time we said sit. This caused Inuyasha to fall harder into the earth and Kikyou to look up and smile as the Monk started to laught along with Kikyou and Songo, as you heard a yelp.

"What may I ask is so funny about Inuyasha being sat?"

"Well... Kikyou... has not... gotten... use to her... power to sit... Inuyasha!"

Miroku said inbetween giggles. At this i to began to laught

"Yes it took me a long time to get use to it and yet I still slip some times."

I said as Inuyasha got up and started to growl.

(A/N) R&R


	6. Talks and Serprizes Part Two

**## Kagome pov (Point Of View)**

**** Seshomaru pov (Point Of View)**

**~~ Songo pov (Point Of View)**

_**A Unexpected Love**_

Chapter 6

~Talks and Surpises Part Two~

##

Inuyasha had started to growl but this was differnt than before, he was not him self.

"Kiko get the kids and evey one away NOW!!"

"Why?"

"Hes demon, Songo you know what to do!"

I said as I turned all of my atinstion to Inuyasha, but he had turned to Kikyou, I wisled

"Hey there its me you want not them Yasha,"

I said with a growl that said

'Hey I'm changling you to a fight to the death'

Inuyasha then charged at me but I dodged it, I put up a wall of fire around us so no one could see us or hear us, and so Inuyasha couldnt get to any of the others.

"Yasha you and I are the same, I'm a half demon because of mating your brother. We dont need to fight."

"You are nothing like me, you dont know what I have gone throw. First I lost my mother then I met Kiko, then she was killed. Then I met you and then you left me for my brother. Dont you every say your just like me you are nothing like me and never will be like me."

Inuyasha growled as he trying to atck me again

"Yasha I didnt mean to hurt you, but after Kiko was brought back to life as the walking dead, all you could do was think about her, not me just her. I couldnt take it any more, I LOVED YOU YASHA BUT YOU STILL WENT TO GO SEE KIKO. I didnt know what to do and then one day your brother showed up and gave me the love and comfert that I so despertly wanted from you, but never got. How do you think I felt when all those times I had seen you with Kiko, huh. Can you tell me that Yasha."

He stoped running at me when he heard the word love come from me, and seen the tears running down my face.

"I thought that bringing Kiko to life would make you happy, and I'm sorry for the other day when I yeld at you and sat you so manny times but I was mad and upset. I wish I could just take away all of your pain so you can be happy, but I cant now can I Yasha. All this time that you and I had been traviling together I had tryed to make you happy, but I failed. I failed you, I failed you as a friend that you so desperty needed and I'm sorry for that. So please stop this and just talk to me please, I'm asking you as a friend and a sisster."

His eyes went back to normal but the fire wall stayed up so that no one could hear us talking still.

"Kame why, why didnt you just say some thing?"

"Because I knew you still loved Kiko, thats why Yasha."

"You have helped me, you have helped me see the world differntly. Even tho I said that I wanted nothing to do with you you still stayed by my side, you showed me what a ture firend was like and that I'm a forever gratfull for and always will be, Kame."

**

I walked back the the village to find every one standing out side the hut looking at a wall of fire.

"Songo, Miroku, what is going on here?"

"Inuyasha went demon but some how this was differnt for he still has his sword. We cant hear what they are saying because of the fire its acting like a sound barer."

Songo said to me as I walked over to them

"What you mean to tell me that my Kagome is in there fighting with Inuyasha!"

I said with a panic.

"Yes Sesshomaru we are."

Miroku said to me then all of the sudden the fire was gone and Kagome and Inuyasha were huging and both were crying I went to walk to them but Miroku stoped me

"No let them finsh..."

"Yasha even tho I am mated to your brother I am still your firend, because friends are hard to lose, just as much as your fist love is hard to forget. Ok I will never quit being your friend no mater what hapends, you got that you silly puppy."

"I under stand that Kame. You know you are the only one who has gotten away with calling me a puppy, not even Kiko gets away with that."

Then Kagome started to laught

"Now that thats done with do you think you could take off these beads?"

"Ummm... I dont think so you silly puppy."

She laughted again and turned to the others.

"He is fine now, just to much pint up emotions is all, right Yasha?"

"Ya thats right you crazy woman. Thinking that you could take me on."

"Oh really now you dont think I could take you on huh?"

She said as they both got into fighting stances, but Kikyou and I jumped in the way first.

"I dont think so Love."

I said looked down to here and she looked up to me and smiled,

"your right we sould rest now then we can fight."

The last part more to Inuyash than to me.

"I dont think so Kagome."

"Why not?"

She said poutting,

"Because I have some thing for you thats why."

"You have some thing for me? What is it where is it?"

I laughted at here and pionted to Miroku who was now holding the little white ball of fur that started to bark.

"A puppy you didnt. I have alway wanted a real puppy other than Yasha."

She said with a smile at Inuyasha, and at the every one even Inuyash started to laught.

~Later that night~

I walked over to Miroku so I could talk to him like Kagome said I should,

"Miroku can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Oh Songo I wanted to talk to you to, but you can go first."

"Oh ok then, well... I think... I... have grown quite fond of you..."

I said with a blush and looked down at my hands to find that Miroku had taken one of them.

"Songo I have grown quit fond of you to, and I want to ask you some thing if thats ok with you?"

"Yea it is."

"Songo... will... you... marrie me?"

He said putting a ring onto my finger,

"Oh Miroku... yes I will I will marrie you!"

I said then he kissed me, but unlike the other times he has tried to kiss me I didnt pull away, I kissed him back.

(A/N) I know mushy stuff but I had to more next time!!!!! R&R


	7. Talks and Serprizes Part Three

**## Kagome pov (Point Of View)**

**** Seshomaru pov (Point Of View)**

**~~ Sango pov (Point Of View)**

_**A Unexpected Love**_

Chapter 7

~Talks and Surpises Part Three~

##

I looked over to the kids, who had falled a sleep, and my new puppy, "Kame, what are you going to name the puppy?" Kikyou said looking over to me from her spot in Inuyasha's lap, "Well I dont know, I havent decided yet what to name him." "Oh I see well I'll help you think of a name, is that ok?" "Ya thats fine with me." I said from my spot on Sesshoumaru's lap. "How about Juno?" "Juno, hummm I like it Kiko! Juno I will name you Juno." I said picking up my puppy and kissing his wet nose. I looked to Sesshomaru, who had placed his head in between my neck and sholder, and smiled. "Do you like the name Fluffy dear?" "I dont care what you name the puppy Baby." "Hey Kame why do you call Sesshy, Fluffy?" "Well it is because of his tail." "Realy, then why dont you have one Yasha?" "Well its because he is half demon Kiko." Sesshomaru said not taking his head from its spot on my sholder "Oh I see now." I trund to the door to find Kaede walking in, "What is up with the nick names? Yasha? Kiko? Kame? Fluffy/Sesshy?" "Um well I dont know, I started calling Kikyou, Kiko when I restored her soul, and I have been called Kame at the same time as everyone started to call Inuyasha, Yasha. I call Sesshomaur, Fluffy cause of his tail." "I see" Then she walked out of the room into another one. Then Miroku and Sango walked in and Sango pulled me and Kikyou out of the hut, with both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru growling in complaint, but not before saying that we were going to the hot springs. As soon as we got to the path the lead to the spring Sango spoke up, "Kame, Kiko, he asked me. He asked me to marrie him!" "San slow down." "Miro asked you to marrie him!" "Yes!" "Oh San... we're so happy for you." Kikyou said as we got to the spring and got in. "Yes I know and I said yes. I'm going to be married do you believe that!" "Yes we do San..."

**

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked to Miroku who was still staring at the door, "I'm guessing buy the way San pulled are mates out the door, that you asked her Miro." "Yes I did." "Well good for you." "Good thing I had Kame pick up the ring from her time now isnt is Miro." "Yes it is Sesshy." "Say what? You knew that he would ask her and she would say yes, Sesshy." "Yes Yasha I did." I said with a smile, as Inuyasha looked to me then to Miroku.

##

I looked to Kikyou then to Sango who were looking at me. "Kiko do you think that I could be pregnaunt?" "Oh Kame, do you think you are?" Sango said as she looked to me then to Kikyou. "Well you do seem to have that glow that only mikos can see. why have you missed your monthly flow?" "Well yes I have I should have started wile I was at home but I didnt. So I thought I should ask you, seeing that you have experince in that sort of stuff. If you knwo what I mean." "Well Kame I think you are. But Sesshy would know to as well as Yasha seing that they are both demons they sould now at the earlest point of your pregnauntey." "I see." "But your ora seems a bit pink, so I think so." "Speeking of oras would an ora of a pregnaunt woman look like that of are arrows." "No more like a varry light pink." "Then is looks like you might be pregnaunt as well Kiko." "What!" "Yea ..." "Um well I know i'm not, and thats a good thing at least for now it is." Sango said with a smile as Kikyou talked to her self and cursed aloud. After we were done talking about babys and marrige and just alont of other shit, we walked back to the hut.

~mean wile as the girls left~

**

I looked over to Inuyasha and Miroku, who were talking about the marrige. "Yasha, Miro, we should have the weeding at my place we have more than enught roon there and think it would be nice to have gests." "That would be nice of you Sesshy. I think we will." Miroku said looking to me then to Inuyasha, "Yasha I have some thing to ask you," "Ya what is it?" "I think Kame as well as Kiko is pregnaunt. do you think they are, I know that they both have that smell. Cant you smell it?" "Sesshy are you shere? Ya Kiko has a weaird smell and Kame had the same smell so I think they might be. Well I have a question for you as well seeing how you know the demon world better. How long would they cary?" "Ummm... I think about 7 months seeing thats how long your mother carryed you but that is with a full deman and human mating. So I dont know how long Kiko will carry i'm guessing any were from 7 to full term wich it I think is 9 months. You know Yasha I never seen your mother and what bugging me is that Kame changed because of her and I mating, wouldnt your mother have changed as well? Do you remeber what she looked like Yasha?" "No I dont Sesshy the only thing I remeber is her eyes, they were a honny colour with a hint of red... kinda like Kames but a lighter brown Kames is like a sandy brown with a hit of red mothers was more of a yellow like that of honny." "I see so the changes are normal. Do you thin we sould tell the girls they are pergnaunt?" "Yes I do but in privet you know what I mean?""Yes I do."I said then the girls walked in and we whent to sleep.

~The next morring befor the sun came up~

**

I woke to find Kagome gone and so I got up and walked out side to find her in a tree. "Kame why are you in a tree?" "I dont know I woke and couldnt get back to sleep again so I came out here and ended up in a tree." "Kame will you walk with me?" "Ya I will hold on let me get down." She got down and walked to me, "So were to Fluffy?" "How bout to the strem." "Ok" We got to the strem and Kagome sat down and patted the spot next to her for me to sit as well, "So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" "Umm... well Kame I think you might be pregnaunt." I said pulling Kagome into my lap and holding her close to me, "Ya I know Kiko and I talked about that last night at the springs and we think she is as well." "Yes she is. Yasha is going to talk to her as well." Kagome laughtd and looked up to me, "Kagome I love you." I said as I bent down to kiss her, "I love you to Fluffy." I kissed her and and picked her put and laid her on the soft grass by the strem, I pulled at her night gown and pulled it off and took one of her brests in my mouth some thing that I had learned she liked alot. She untied my pants and and hoira top, and we mad love right there as the sun was coming up. After insted of puting on her night gown she took my hoira top and put it on and we naped in the first warm rays of the sun.

~Afew hours latter~

**

Kagome woke growling, she didnt even sit up tho just laid there on my chest as a demon came twords us fast. I didnt know who it was up I didnt feel like moving and I knew that Kagome could just put up a barrier. I looked over the top of Kagomes head to find a wolf demon growling and confused. "Kagome what are you doing?" "Trying to sleep got a problme with that, Kouga?" "Yes I do your my woman but your laying atop of... of... mut faces brother??? huh?" Kagome sat up and kissed me then turnd to a vary confused Kouga as she called him. "And your still here why?" She said lazily, "Kagome you have mated, and him at that, your pregnunt as well." "Do you have a problem with that flea bag? Sesshy, Kame put your closes back on would ya." I looked up to find Inuyasha, Kikyou, Sango, amd Miroku standing above me, laughing some. "But... But... owwwe. "I laughted as Miroku walked up to the wolf and hit him over the head. "Now Kouga go home to Ayame." "But Kagome...""I wouldnt do that if I were you she gitting mad." "Ya so ooooooowwwwwwwweeeeee."I seen the fire go up and kagome geting up and walking to the wolf."Kouga I will not tolerate you here any more so you should leave, you are still are friend and we well need your help in fighting Neroku so just go home for now we know were to go to find you ok i'm in no mood to fight or listen to you and the others fight ok.""Yes Kagome, I will not forget you my love."Then the wolf ran off and I looked to Kagome who was looking down at me with a mistevios smile as she sat down beside me. "Yasha, Kiko, San, and Miro, you might want to leave now."Kagome said looking up to them, then a wall of fire went up. It suroneded us in a dome and Kagome kissed me.

A/N R&R he he he ............. runs and hids from the people............


	8. Songs and Love Part One

**## Kagome pov (Point Of View)**

**** Seshomaru pov**

**~~ Sango pov**

_**++ Kikyou pov**_

_**A Unexpected Love**_

Chapter 8

~Songs and Love Part 1~

##

I sat by the strem as Sesshomaru, went to chek on Rin and Shippo. I looked up to the sky as a song came into my head one that I heard over my birthday, I sang it aloud.

"Come my way

Come close to me

Come my way

Come close to me

If sorrow is overflowing now,

It's alright to lean on me and cry.

I get, I get, I get, get the feeling

I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming

Stay just like this.

Come my way

Darkness is all around

Come close to me...

Now with the light of dusk,

I'll be with you,

I'll be with you...

So I'm at your side.

I realize that you're just the only one

Who is important to me in this world.

I get, I get, I get, get the feeling

I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming

Stay just like that.

Come my way...

Close your eyes

Come close to me...

It's alright if you sleep,

because I'll be with you,

I'll be with you...

I'm right here.

So come my way.

Calling out,

Can you hear me?

Yeah...

So come my way.

I get, I get, I get, get the feeling

I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming

Stay just like this.

Come my way...

Close your eyes

Come close to me...

It's alright if you sleep,

because I'll be with you,

I'll be with you...

I'm right here.

So come my way.

Come my way

Come close to me

Come my way

Come close to me"

I looked up to find Sesshomaru, Standing by a tree listing to me sing. He walked over to me and sat down. "Where did that song come from?" "My time one I had Heard wile I was back in my time with San, Its my song to you Fluffy." "Really now, well I would have to say that it would be my song to you as well." He said with a kiss. "Well now." I said with a playfull growl.

~Else where~

I sat talking to Sango when Inuyasha walked up to us. "Kiko will you walk with me to the good tree?" "Ya of corse I will Yasha. I will be back San to talk more about the wedding." "Thats fine with me i'm going to find Miro." "Ok." I walked with Inuaysha to the god tree and he stoped under it and truned to look at me, taking me into him arms and kissed me. "Kiko you do know that your pregnunt right?" "Yes I know Kame, San, and I all talked about it thats night at the springs." "Ok, good." He said with a smile. "Realy now, Yasha." "Yes realy. Question how far along do you think Kame is?" "I dont know a week or so I know i'm only about 4 days." "I see now Shessy said that Kame could carry for about 6 or 7 months and that you, me beeing a half demon, could carry anywere form 7 to 9 months." "Yes thats right." "Hummm ........ well then at least we daont have to worry about that for a few months right love?" "Yea your right." I smiled and kissed him bitting his lip playfully. He pind me to the tree like that night Kame reunigted us, so to speek. and we mad love as the sun was going down.

##

I looked up to the sky as the moon was coming over the tree tops, bauteful and full. I looked down from my pearch in the tree by the hut to find Sango walking up to the tree looking for me. "Kame were are you dinner is done." "I'm right here San." I said droping out of the tree in front of her, and she jumped a foot in the air and gave me a drity look for thats the fourth time I have done that to her to day. "Kame I told you dont scare me like that ok." "Yes 'MOTHER' San" "Ohhh Kame you better run i'm going to hurt you for that one, hey wered you go Kame. You little sneek you." I looked at her from the top of the hut and smiled then I screamed and laughted as she throgh her herikos at me. I jumped then did a back flip as it came back around at me. I laughted at Sango, then a bleer of red flew past me. I turned around to find Yasha standing behind me. "Yasha dont do that I might just get in your way next time." "Right like you could Kame." "Is that a chaleng Yasha?" "Maybe, what of it." "Well then I excepted." "Excepted what my love." I looked down and seen Sesshy looking up to me and I smiled. "Nothing Fluffy." "Kame...." "Oh no........... " "Oh no is right Kame." I looked down, then turned and ran. I jumped from tree to tree and till I got to the lake and stoped. I looked around and found no Fluffy And so I jumped down, striped and dove into the water. it was cold but still slitly warm from to day. I dove down into the water to its deepths and found a cave. It was small but you could fit about four poeple in it. "Hummm I think I just found a new hiding spot, this should be fun." I swame back up to the surface to find Sesshy sitting on the bank. He looked to me as I walked out of the water and to my cloes but to find that Sesshomaru had a hold of them. "Hey, give me my close back you sneak." "Why should I, my love." "Becaues I said so Fluffy." I walked over to him and kissed him, biting his lip. "Ohhh Kame.........." I heard him moan as I undid his pants and took him into my mouth and sucked. Buy this time he had droped my close, I looked up to see him eyes closed and I took my chance and grabed my closes and took off into the trees. Stoping only to put my close back on then I went back to the hut and found every one talking. I sat and wated for Sesshomaru to come back as well, as soon as I sat down Juno jumped into my lap and went to sleep. "Oh Kame when did you get here I didnt see you come in?" Kikyou said as she looked up. "Ummm about 5 minuts ago Kiko." "And were is Sesshy?" "I dont know you tell me?" I said with a smile as Sango looked up to me. "Now San are you still mad at me for earlyer?" "No" Thats all I got out of her. "I think we should head back to the casile in the morrning I miss my bed." I said as I looked to Sesshy as he walked in, he looked abit pissed and mad at me I just Smiled and growled something to which Yasha looked up to and blushed a bright red. "Kame!" Yasha said to me and I looked to him and seen that he looked like a tamato. "Whats going on?" Kiko said looking to Yasha then to me. "ummmmmmm .... Yasha did you hear that?" "Yes Kame I did ... next time be careful what you say and how you say it." "What all I said is he would get what he wants at home." "Well ya but you said something differnt." "What did she say Yasha?" Kiko asked and Yahsa wisped in her ear and she went red as well. "Kame!" I got from her as well. "What?!?"

A/N R&R ........... till next time ppl. Oh and your never going to guess what Kagome said!!!!!! *runs and hids*


End file.
